The Prophecy of The Red Raven
by VampyreEmoHunter
Summary: There is a prophecy… telling of the story of a women… who had the power of the world… and a guild who wanted her dead… the bonds of friendship… everything in peril… will she fulfill her fate… or will it all end?
1. Chapter 1

The Prophecy of The Red Raven.

Summary: There is a prophecy… telling of the story of a women… who had the power of the world… and a guild who wanted her dead… the bonds of friendship… everything in peril… will she fulfill her fate… or will it all end?

Rated: T for me and my cussing and violence.

**Hello! THANKS my beta ONNMT! (Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Turtle).This is out earlier than planned but wateva! I really wanted to post this! So first I wanna give a HUGE thanks to all of the following people:**

**Taliaem: For my main Legal character!**

**Antex- The Legendary Zoroak: For my main dark character!**

**And now for the side main:**

**I am always there O.O: Legal**

**Stormhawk99: Legal**

**HairPullingFrustration: Legal**

**Ankita7FT ROCKS: Legal and team.**

**VampyreEmoHunter(Me): IDK how many..._-_**

**Cecee2001: Legal**

**(That's all for now! If you want to make it to any of those lists please go to my story OC Mania and use which ever sheet. I am still accepting at LEAST 3 more but up to 8 more so please remember to visit OC mania to get in!)**

**Also if you wish to reserve just look at the last chapter on OC mania!)**

_Eyu Ronecko_

That is her name. At least, they /believe/ that's her name. The beautiful eighteen-year old Mage with the huge raven insignia on her back. Everybody wants to know her true title, but is always too preoccupied to ask.

She is the S-class of the guild. The Ace; the trick up their sleeves. Which guild are we talking about? This, my friend, is the Revan Haert Wizarding Guild. Something with such a cool name deserves an equally cool master, right?

"YO! Bunnies, listen UP!" hollers a man. He's tall; nineteen, with pale skin and playful blue eyes. Lengthy black, gothic hair frames his face, and top his head are a pair of strange white rabbit ears. A long black trench coat swirls about him as he shifts, and pink pants clothe his lower half. His feet are bare. His name is a simple one: Timmothy Lockheart - Immy, for short.

The guildmaster stands atop the massive stuffed rabbit set in the roof of the castle - the Guild building - towering above everyone with his platform's height. Eyes swivel expectantly towards him as he waves the piece of paper clasped in his right hand, mischievous gaze sweeping across the room.

"Right!, today, I got a note from the Magic Council. Turns out, the Fairy Tail guild has been renovated and brought back to life! Now, there's another guild that's going to be in the GMG's with us, and they are much stronger than when they were at its peak a long time ago..." Curious, ravenous and happy eyes fix on their odd master as he trailed off, who just flashes a grin and continues: "BUT, are we, the /infamous/ Revan Haert, gonna let them stop us from winning?!"

A deafening howl rises from the crowd, as they object. "NO!"

"Are we gonna let them beat us?!"

"HELL NO!" they yell again. Immy clenches his fist, opening his arms, declaring, "Let us spread our wings and show our fluff!" before diving off his stage, into the sea of people.

"That's our tough stuff!" roar the Wizards, catching their master, as they jostle among each other, ready to party.

People laugh, drink, dance, fight, and use magic tricks to deceive the other person's eyes. But, if you look beyond the happy exterior, there is always tale of sorrow and hatred within them all. Think back to the name of the Guild. 'Revan Haert'. Why that; why not 'Raven Heart'? Why switch up those two letters?

Enough of this deep s***. Let's see the true reason as to why we're here...

*Line Break*

[(((Eyu's POV)))]

After Immy finishes his speech and plunges into rabble, I return to my big bowl of pudding. Unlike everyone else here, I am a very sensible person.

"Hey, Eyu!"

Looking up, I spot a certain redhead. "Hey, Azia."

Azia is a tall, curvy, tan girl, with long scarlet hair tickling her waist and slender onyx eyes lodged in her skull. Her thin white lips are curved upwards half the time, and she is always dressed in a long white dress with thumb-hook sleeves.

"What's up?" I ask, and she grins crazily.

"I wanna have a magic fight with you!" she announces. A smile quirks my lips as I stand up, clearly shorter than her. Did I mention that she wears Go-Go boots under that dress of hers?

"Yo, Immy!" she calls, and the bunny-dude pops out of thin air.

"Azia, before you destroy the castle again, please take this [out]side," he says wearily, remembering her last duel - Azia vs Koco. Koco is a short Mexican girl with black hair and dull green eyes; she's a great person, and an excellent cook, but her eyes never seem to show emotion. It's unnerving, to say the least.

"Sure thing, Immy!" salutes the cheerful scarlet, before dragging me outside. About three-hundred people instantly follow us, leaving one-hundred more people in the guild, and two-hundred who-knows-where. After Fairy Tail broke down battling the Arch Angel, Revan Haert became the core of Magnolia; people came here seeking love and shelter. We built up and up, until we reached our current status. Considering our growth in size compared to our original count... It was all very impressive.

Azia and I take our places, as Renge, a girl with long cocoa-brown hair, raises her arm as the referee. Her green eyes flick between us, deathly pale skin glowing, as she speaks. "Mark... Get set... GO!"

"Lunar Lights: Punch!" yells Azia, running at me. I duck the blow, spinning into a roundhouse kick to her cheek, breaking a tooth and sending her flying. She leaps up, coming at me again, when I jump in the air. Azia follows, swinging her fists, but I catch them and throw her to the ground. After a while of playing, I begin to grow bored.

"Lunar Lights: Larem!" Azia shouts, lunging, but I dodge again. Evading another attack, I say my command, and begin to sing.

"Crimson Starburst."

Azia falters, glancing around, before noticing a faint glow as feathers flutter around her. Just as she starts to flee, the airborne plumes go rigid and shoot straight at her. She screams, and there's a brief flash of light, before it vanishes to show her collapse.

"Good job, Eyu!" a portion of the crowd cheer, while Renge rushes over to place her palms on Azia's body. The pale girl's hands start to radiate a pure shine, and her immense, fluffy white wings unfurl from her back with a flourish.

"Angel Heal," she murmurs, before the light fades and leaves a healed Azia. Dark eyes peer up at me as I stand at her head, staring down at her.

"Next time," I mutter "train more."

A flash of emotion flickers over Azia's face, and she opens her mouth to say something, but, by then, I've already turned away.

I leave.

xxx

[(((? POV)))]

That girl... She has too much power. It overwhelms her, tearing her from the inside. If this 'prophecy' is true, then I must stop her... We all must... She cannot live.

I look at the picture of a girl I was sent. Retro, platinum-pink hair curls on her shoulders, and her hot-pink eyes are speckled and outlined with red. Her peach skin is glazed, and her mouth curves like a butterfly wing. She won't be too hard to find.

Asoren Ronecko... Prepare to die.

**Thanks for reading and plse review and rate!**

**-Sakura**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG I AM SO SORRY BETTTAAA! … For NOT being sorry! I like turtles and because I forgot your name 'Tenshi' I used turtle! Can I call I that now? Also thanks all my loverly reviwers! And I took down OC Mania because I was breaking rules keeping it up! At the end of the chapter will be the OC sheet! NO more reservations! I am now keeping the reserved ones reserved and the others I want PRONTO!**

**Note: If/When you watch FT the movie make sure you watch it alone… the ending is sad!**

_**(((Eyu's POV)))**_

Azia won't talk to me anymore. After that battle, she has avoided me like the plague… How are we supposed go on this job request together?

"Sigh.." I say, personifying the sound.

"What's wrong?" asks our other team member, Skini.

Skini is a tall boy with shoulder-length black hair, silver eyes and pale skin, who always wears a black long-sleeved shirt and red pants with black motorbike books. He is the team's strongest, other than me. How? Because he can use _almost_ all of the Dragon Slaying techniques. The only bad part is that he's only apt to using three: Fire, Ice, and Vampire. All of them destroy whatever is in their way; while good, it's extra baaad!

"Nothing, except that I have a job request for us, and Azia won't talk with me..." I exhale, closing my eyes.

"Why not?"

Oh. I'd forgotten - Skini was on a private SS-class mission, so he wasn't there for our duel...

"Well, Azia and I had a battle, and she lost. I then told her to train more, and she seemed hurt. After that, she wouldn't even /acknowledge/ my existence," I explain, looking up to his amused face. His shoulders shake, but in the end he can't hold it in:

"That's _really_ funny!" he laughs, falling to the ground.

Ameri, who is sitting on the S-class floor's railing above us, looks down at us before dropping from his perch and crushing me to the ground.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Poor Ameri is gonna die," comments Immy, breaking the silence.

I stand and grab Ameri by the collar, bringing him to eye level. The short ten year-old squirms in my hold and looks up with his terrified blue eyes.

"Ameri Marveto, prepare to die," I growl, preparing to throw him.

The poor blond jolts and shrieks, "NO, don't kill me! Skini, HELP!"

Meanwhile, the ravenet is still rolling on the floor, hooting. Ameri gapes, and his eyes well up with tears.

"Please, don't kill me, Eyu-chan!" he cries. I regard him darkly, but I soon sigh and drop him. It's no fun to hurt a little kid, anyway.

"Thank you, miss!" he squeals. I just snarl, "Don't call me miss."

Turning away from the child, I walk over to Skini and kick him in the head to make him get up. "OWIEE" he yells, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Go find Azia and tell her we have a job." He frowns, but rises and obliges, shivering at the doom that will await him if he fails. I purse my lips and return my attention to the job request.

_Please guard a valuable chest._

_**Where:** Small forest outside of Magnolia_

_**Reward:** 100,000 Jewels, plus new Cosmic Armor_

_'What is Cosmic Armor?'_ I wonder, before it clicks into place. "GodDAMNIT!" I shout, pounding my fist on the nearby table. The Guild is startled into silence, staring at me in fear.

"Vat is going on?" questions Sophia, waddling up to me.

Sophia is the fourth person on my squad, and she is what you would call a 'derpy person'. She has long grey hair that reaches her heels in stringy strands, blotchy freckled skin, and bland brown eyes always droop. She's got more skin on her bones than needed (probably thanks to all those strawberry lollipops that she's often got poking out of her mouth), and all of her outfits are just plain weird; for example, her current attire - a huge Water Dragon hoodie is worn over her grey T-shirt, and her long black skirt and knee-high socks cover her legs. Add to that her schoolgirl shoes, and you've got one bizarre clothing combination. Most people think she's ugly like that, but, to be honest, her pudgy figure and odd tastes make her beautiful in her own way.

"Well, Cosmic Armor in Magnolia..." I start, before I notice Skini and Azia stood behind Sophia. Their eyes go wide.

"Not him..." mutters the grey-head, eyes crossing before returning to normal.

"He MIGHT be there, considering this is near Fairy Tail," I drawl, when Azia pumps her fist in the air.

"Finally, some kick-ass action!" she exclaims, grabbing us and dashing out of the guild. "Bai Master Immy; see ya later!"

And so, Team Spiral Crescent began their quest.

xxx

_**(((? POV)))**_

Such fine taste she has... She's nice, but it's her rude and frank nature that makes me want to eat her up... So they call her 'Eyu', huh? Idiot, why such weird name? Ooh, how I want to paint the streets with your blood; I want to paint them red... Such a pretty thought... That will be my revenge for everything that you have ever done to me...

xxx

**_(((Second ? POV)))_**

Such pretty skies. Such ugly grounds. Ugh, I hate them all...

"Mama, I wish I could see your FACE now!" I holler to the sky, before my wandering eyes turn down to spot a blue-headed girl. She is around my age, but... different. She has an... insignia on her arm. I have one on my leg, but mine is of a phoenix; it's wings are wrapped around my flesh, and they always burn.

I turn my gaze back up, my fiery red hair billowing in the wing. My flaming orbs spark, and I see yet another person. She has pink hair, and raven is printed on her back. Three others are with her.

My fire wings disappear. I can practically taste her soul.

_'Whoever you are... I will find you, and I will make you mine.'_ My eyes flicker briefly to the bluenette from before. I feel my rage towards - - flare in my stomach, red-hot and scalding. _'No matter what it takes...'_

xxx

**_(((Third ? POV)))_**

Long blue hair dances in the wind and blue eyes laugh silently, watching a similar person with pink hair and eyes.

xxx

**_(((Original ? POV)))_**

Dear Asoren… I fear that your time is closing..

"Let's go…" I whisper to myself, before I jump from the roof that is my perch.

xxx

(((Third**_ ? POV)))_**

As the blue hair disappears, only the sign of a blue raven is left behind…

** THANKIES AGAIN TURTLE! (ONNMT= Otaku Neko Ninja Miko _Tenshi_) **

**Here is the OC sheet now!:**

**OC sheet for dragon slayers:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Main Character or Side: **

**Legal or Dark:**

**Dragon:**

**Dragon Slayer magic:**

**Magic Spells:**

**Exceed?: (If yes make one too if no say if want one or not)**

**Appearance: (Details)**

**Clothing: (Include formal wear and regular)(Details)**

**Personality: (Details)**

**Guild mark colour/location:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Strengths:**

**Weakness:**

**Hobbies:**

**History:**

**Other:**

**Legal/Illegal Mage Sheet:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Legal/Dark:**

**Appearance: (Details)**

**Clothing: (Formal and regular)(Details)**

**Personality: (Details)**

**Magic:**

**Magic Spells:**

**Weapons/Equipment:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Strengths:**

**Weakness:**

**Hobbies:**

**Guild mark colour/location:**

**History:**

**Other:**

**Plse submit them even if u already did one u can do more!**

** -Mizore **


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG Guys this lady is so sorry! If you read the beta note following it is clearly not my fault... but don't worry OMMNT! I also take blame for not seeing the thing u sent earlier!**

**This chapter was Beta'd by Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi**_**(Beta note: I'm sooo sorry for the delay - it's entirely my fault! *Sulks***_

_**Still, enjoy! :D)**_

* * *

**(((Eyu's POV)))**

"So where are we going again?" asks Sophia, suckling on her latest lollipop.

"To the forest in Magnolia," I respond, rolling my eye. She just grins derply. We continue walking until I sense something and stop.

"Shush, everyone," I say as I narrow my eyes and I hear a rustling.

I tense up as the bushes open to reveal-

.

.

.

A small grey bunny…

"It's-a-BUNNY!" cries Skini, falling down, clutching his gut as he guffaws.

A huge tick mark appears on my head "You want to laugh? I'll give you something to laugh about…!" I growl, popping my knuckles.

Seconds later Skini is a pile of ashes and the rest of my team is inching away from me.

"Someone grab the cinders so we can leave," I drawl, gesturing to said pile, leaving Azia to pick up Skini's remains. Unperturbed, I march on and let the others catch up. Once everyone has fallen back into step, we stroll ever onward until we arrive at the destination.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! My fist pounds on the door, pausing to allow an elderly man to open it.

"Are ye here to guard the chest?" he questions in a heavy German accent.

"Yes we are!" salutes the newly reformed Dragon Slayer. The old man smiles and scoots aside.

"Come on in."

The client leads us into the building and we follow him to the room holding the chest. The item is about the size of a bed, tall as a small laptop with the lid up. The golden polish glints, winking at us, and the wood is printed with the crest of a colossal raven; rubies outline the birds sizable form, and the keyhole glares at us, located where the fowl's eye would be. The key is nowhere to be found.

"Wow…" breathes Sophia as she regards the case.

"It's a beauty, right?" croons the man "I asked ye to protect it because it is an important relic. It contains a prophecy in it and I have been told to protect it with my life 'till the one who uses the power of the red raven appears... But it is only a story; who says it is true?" He shrugs and finishes his explanation, leaving the room after bowing in thanks, now relieved of his duty.

"Alright!" I boom, clapping my hands together "Skini, you guard the left. Sophia, the right. Azia, the back. I'll guard the front." I assign us our positions, and everyone slips into place. Time passes as we watch over the box, and we protect the chest for what seems like hours until we hear a CRASH!

"What was that?!" yells Sophia, startled.

Azia surges forward, stating, "I'll check!" but I grab her arm and jerk her back.

"NO! We have to protect the chest - stay here!" I holler, suddenly protective over the casket. Azia falters, but just as she is about to fall back to her spot, the old man stumbles in, littered with cuts and scrapes. Blood pours endlessly out of his countless injures, and his voice is hoarse when he howls:

"RUN! They are here to steal it! Ye will die!" he screams, but I shake my head with a rush of stubborn defiance.

"No - we were ordered to protect it, and we will! With our lives!" His lips lift into a smile, and his mouth moves to say something. A gun shot is heard, ringing in the air. He falls down.

Five figures stride in then. One in the middle protects their face with a hood. They speak.

"Old man… you are a failure to the protector. Now the prophecy will be mine..." murmurs the hooded one, causing the people flanking them to smirk.

"Who are you?" Sophia demands to know; her usual expression remains, but it is creased with concern.

"Your last meeting with Rose's Thonr(TH-O-NN-Ro)" answers the person back-left of the cloaked one. Her long, midnight purple hair is thrown up into twin pigtails that reach her knees, and her bangs cover one half of her face, reaching her shoulder with small curl at the end. Her metallic-silver eye surveys us cooly, open and thus folding the black phoenix that was practically tattooed over her left - uncovered - lid. The black, floor-length skirt that she wears swirls around her feet; a stark contrast to her stark red blouse. Dark gloves cover her hands - complimenting the crimson scythe that she holds in her hand with practiced ease.

"Rose's Thonr? What kind of guild is that?" inquires Azia, dropping into a protective stance. These people were not to be messed with.

"A dark guild that you should be ready to fear," says a boy standing in front of plumnette.

Compared to the purple-head's detailed features he is a plain soul: his hair is spiky and red with black tips, eyes a simple brown that hold a single blue speck in the right one. His clothing consists of a black trench coat that is buttoned up, with jeans and boots peeking out from underneath.

"Shawn, Celeste, don't be stupid. Take the chest," commands a blonde girl from behind another light-haired boy.

"Right," grins Celeste before she charges at us, wielding her blood-splattered scythe.

Sophia swings out her palm in response, and a blue scythe shaped like a flat dragon's head materializes in her hand. She grips it easily, running at Celeste, and the two blades strike.

"Damn!" hoots Celeste with a maniacal grin "A scythe master! But can you use other magic as well?" The twin-tailed of the two opens her mouth, emitting a red glow. "Heat Ray!" she shouts through the light, and an intense, carmine beam shoots at the grey-head.

Sophia instantly releases the lock she has with the dark guild member and leaps in the air, spitting out her lollipop as her mouth shines blue.

"Freeze Ray," she says, and a hail of ice shards fire at the heat master, an arctic wind whistling past her lips as the two clash again.

Nearby, the male identified as Shawn sighs. "How tiresome," he grumbles, holding out his hand, palm down. "Poison tip," he mumbles, and the tips of his fingers glow acid green before he rushes at Azia. The tan girl reacts quickly.

"Lunar Lights: Blind!" she bellows, stunning him with a painfully bright show colored like the northern lights.

"Scarlet, Haze, kill the rest!" shouts the hooded figure, and the two blondes bow respectfully before turning to face us.

"Lost Magic: Blaze!" yells Scarlet, a red flame aiming itself at Skini.

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" he responds, and begins to fight back.

I feel a concerning twinge of worry for him - Skini never fights much at all due to the draining traits of his magic, but now he has to... Hopefully it's not too much for him to handle...

Haze steps forward, sizing me up.

"Well, pretty lady, prepare to die. Forbidden Magic: Bridge!" he roars, and a thick stream of water comes at me.

"Evaporation Beam!" I screeched, and he smirks, thinking it will have no effect. Damn is he wrong. He blinks at the effect of my attack, and surges into a sprint- only to smash into a beam. "Damn it!" he shrieks, getting off the floor to try again, only to experience the same thing over and over.

"Hey, maybe you should look at your surroundings, IDIOT!" Scarlet yelps from her battle with Skini.

"Shuddap, IDIOTTT!" said moron yaps back, and Scarlet rolls her eyes, giving Skini enough time to tackle her and punch her right in the face. Knocking her out, the ravenet points his hand at the dumbfounded Haze.

"Vampire Dragon's Tooth!" he cries, and a series of bloody teeth fly at the forbidden-magic user, who lurches into a counter. I spin to check on my other teammates, but catch the hooded figure going for the chest.

With quick-thinking, I drive my teeth into my palm, cutting into the skin, whispering, "Blood Alignment." The thick liquid oozing out of the wound warps, forming a blood-red dagger in my hand, and I dart at the cloaked frame. They turn around, just in time for me to ram into them, stabbing into their arm. They impulsively seize me around the throat, cutting off my oxygen supply, but I dig the knife deeper in retaliation, swiping upwards with my other hand to snatch the hood off.

Blue hair spills out of the cap, matching eyes fixing on my own as her mouth twists up into a smug smirk. "DARK MASAI!" she yells, and my eyes dilute in fear as four beams strike me. Pain explodes where they hit, yet I force the blade even deeper into her flesh before she shoves me off. I grunt when I hit the ground at a roll, severely weakened, but I manage to stand shakily on my feet, uttering the last spell that I can manage:

"Raven's Strike."

The stranger's eyes widen as I tread a step backwards and hurl double red raven heads at her. She is thrown to the ground with a scream, and her lackeys shriek when they notice.

"HOTAREN!"

Hotaren staggers up, grabbing her bleeding arm from where I had stabbed her. "I swear, one day I will kill you..." she vows, voice trailing off as a thin gust of wind blows past, and she, along with Celeste, Shawn, Scarlet and Haze disappear.

"EYU!" Skini wails, hurrying over as he activated some healing magic "Are you okay?!"

"Y-yea..." I groan, swaying on my feet before I toppled towards his chest. I grabbed, needy, at his shirt as the world span, and I squeezed my eyes closed.

'Since the old man died, I will take care of this...' I think to myself, before my knees buckle and give out from under me.

The last thing I remember before passing out is a pair of arms catching me, and the wind's whisper of one word:

_'Asoren...'_


End file.
